


Contemplations

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Very OOC, cause i don't know how to write, in my opinion, its prob shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: A little drabble where Baz thinks about his habit of watching Simon sleep.(im bad at summaries)





	Contemplations

**Author's Note:**

> Hellop! I'm thinking of just writing a bunch of little short drabble-y stories that'll all be kinda short. Depending I might put them in a series if i write enough of them, but it's mostly just to get myself writing more. Pls comment and tell me how ooc this was XD I've never written for Carry on before but I've been obsessing over it since I reread it after 3 years. IM SO EXCITED FOR WAYWARD SON. Anyway enjoy!

He tried to justify it at first. He was just watching to make sure Simon didn't do anything suspicious overnight. He definitely didn't just enjoy watching Simon sleep. Spending the time staring at his freckles.

It was a habit that stuck with him even after he and Simon started dating, even going on into their marriage. Anytime he woke before Simon, he would spend a number of minutes just watching him. Watching his relaxed expression, much more peaceful now than when they were at school. 

He's happier than he'd ever been, a life with Simon was something that he never believed would happen. But Baz was so grateful that it did.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. comment w/ constructive feedback if you want, i'd really appreciate it. Or you could just scream about carry on with me.  
> Tumblr - @readingwriter92  
> If you read this thanks so much and i appreciate your existence! BYE


End file.
